


For the Story

by nawrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football Player Niall, M/M, Writer Harry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawrry/pseuds/nawrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the star football player at his University, and Harry is the reporter assigned to do a piece on him before he goes to the big leagues. Harry thinks the two couldn't be more different, but there's more to this story. In the meantime, Zayn is doing some admiring of Niall's teammate Liam through the lens of his camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Part 1

  
Harry doesn't know what he's doing here. Squinting and holding up his hand, he tries and fails to block the sun shining in his eyes so he can see the field. 

"Who am I supposed to be looking for?" He asks his photographer Zayn, who looks up from playing with his camera to answer him.

"Niall Horan. Number thirteen." 

Harry nods and scans his eyes over the mob of blue and white jerseys spread out on the field, quickly locating the number thirteen on the back of one of the jerseys. Harry watches as the blonde haired boy stretches with a few of his teammates. His legs spread apart as he touches his toes, then straightens back up to stretch out his arms. Harry can tell from the side of the boy's profile that he's laughing at something one of the other guys has said.

"So what are your plans for this story?" Zayn asks, taking a couple test shots of the silver bleachers in the sun. Zayn is a photographer for the school newspaper that Harry works for, and coincidently his best friend.

"According to everyone this Niall kid is gonna be some big football star some day. My boss wants a long feature on him before he goes pro, and she picked me to write it," Harry shrugs.

"Did you tell her you have absolutely no experience writing sports pieces?" Zayn laughs, knowing fully well that his best friend's opinion on athletics is usually just to ignore them.

"It's not some sports piece though, it's supposed to be about Niall as a person. I'll interview him, write about how he's "more than just the star football player" and get on with it. It'll make me look good," Harry replies. "And you're here to get some pictures of the kid playing, so start snapping away." Zayn chuckles under his breath and lifts the camera to capture a quick shot of Harry, who shoves his hand in front of the lens and goes back to watching the team warm up.

A few minutes later Zayn speaks up again. "I actually have heard something about Niall." 

Harry cocks his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Anything that will help me here?" He hears Zayn chuckle under his breath again.

"I don't know about that. Rumor is he...plays for the other team, if you know what I mean."

"What?" Harry asks, puzzled over Zayn's possible sports reference.

"Like he's gay."

"Oh." Harry ponders this for a moment. "So?"

Zayn shrugs. "I don't know, just thought I'd let you know in case you're interested." Harry snorts in laughter.

"Well thanks, but I don't think I'm getting to know him that well. Maybe you could chat him up, though." Harry wags his eyebrows and laughs again as Zayn shoves him.

*****

 Harry and Zayn stay for the whole game, watching as the team wins easily, 4-1. Harry's eyes follow Niall for most of the game, despite his lack of knowledge for the game he notices that Niall seems to carry himself with a sort of grace his other teammates don't have. He floats up and down the field, playing harder than anyone else while making it all look easy. The blonde walks with a natural swagger and confidence, but Harry notices that he's the first person there to congratulate his teammates after they've made a good play. 

Zayn rises from his seat as the two teams are shaking hands. "So, ready to head out?"

"You can go ahead," Harry replies as he stretches out. "I've gotta go try to flag Niall down for a minute. I'll see you later."

Zayn says his goodbye and walks away, leaving Harry alone to saunter down the bleachers as they empty out. Using his important looking press badge he's able to get on the field, where he quickly spots Niall standing by the bench, unstrapping the knee brace he was wearing.

"Niall?" Harry asks as he approaches. The blonde straightens up at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on Harry. What Harry sees surprises him. When he was watching from the stands Niall looked untouchable, larger than life, but Harry sees now that the boy is actually kind of a stick. He's shorter than Harry by a couple of inches, his shoulders are broad but his limbs are thin, his face still flushed red from running and his blonde hair (which is actually more brown now that Harry is up close) is stringy and damp with sweat. Harry seems to forget why he's there for a second when Niall's piercing blue eyes meet his, a shocking piece of art Harry wasn't expecting.

"Can I help you?" The football player asks, his eyebrow cocking in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Styles with The Journal," Harry begins, but he stops when he sees Niall only becoming more confused. "You know, the newspaper?"

"Oh, okay, cool!" Niall nods. Harry continues.

"We're running a piece on you in an issue next month and I was wondering if I could get an interview from you sometime?" Harry realizes his hands have been flitting around nervously gesturing while he was talking, he's not sure why. 

Niall seems to think for a moment. "You want to interview me? Just me?" He asks.

"Yep."

"Why?" Niall's face scrunches up in a way that strikes Harry as somewhat adorable.

"Because you're the star, aren't you?" 

Harry watches as Niall snorts a laugh and looks over his shoulder to his teammate standing next to him, a brunette with thick scruff on his jaw. 

"Hey Payno, did you hear that? I'm the star!" 

"Of course you are," the boy answers sarcastically, but Harry can see something in the boy's eyes that's joking.

Niall's wearing a smirk as he turns back towards Harry. "Alright, I guess that's fine," he shrugs. Niall's yes leaves Harry grinning, feeling more excited than he thinks he should be, but there's something infectious about the smile Niall is giving him.

"Cool, so, when could we meet up?" Harry asks.

"You free tonight?"

"Yeah."

Niall scratches the back of his head and looks out at the field. "I'll meet you here at ten, sound good?"

Harry stammers as he tries to come up with an answer. It wasn't the place he had in mind, but it'll work. "Sounds good," he nods.

*****

Harry gets to the field right at eight. As he walks up he spots Niall already there, seated at the player's bench tying up his shoes. The lights in the stadium have been turned on, and Harry wonders if Niall managed to have that done just for himself. Although the day was warm, once the sun set it grew chilly, Harry can see small puffs of air floating past Niall's lips when he exhales. The blonde looks up when he hears Harry approaching, his mouth splitting into a wide smile like he's spotted an old friend.

"Hey, Harry!" He grins, hopping up from his place on the bench. 

"Hey," Harry replies. He looks around the empty field and back at Niall. "Can I ask why we're doing this interview here? And at ten o'clock at night?"

Niall smirks and drags a mesh bag of footballs out from under the bench. "I like to have my own personal training sessions here at night. Calms me down for some reason. Anyways, I figured I could get two things done at once tonight if you just came now." Harry can't seem to argue with his logic, and he figures watching Niall in his natural setting will be beneficial to the interview, so he goes along with it and follows Niall out to the middle of the field.

Nothing is said for a few minutes. Harry watches as Niall dumps the balls out on the grass and kicks a few towards the goal, each one gracefully flying into the back of the net. It's sort of mezmerizing, watching Niall move towards the ball and send it sailing out towards the net. He watches Niall's body move, the way his legs carry him with strength, how his stomach sort of bends and contracts and his arms raise to keep himself balanced. His face does that adorable scrunch like Harry saw earlier, and before Harry knows it he's almost completely forgotten about the interview. He pulls his tape recorder out of his pocket, clicking the buttons on the side to make sure it's working. When he looks up Niall's smirking back at him.

"What?" Harry asks.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get to the whole 'reporter' part. I was starting to think you were just hitting on me." A pair of teasing blue eyes flash up to meet Harry's, filling the curly haired boy's cheeks with red.

"Uh, yeah, no I wasn't doing that," Harry stammers as Niall laughs loudly. The blonde kicks up a ball and juggles it with his feet as he listens to Harry start the interview.

"So when did you start playing soccer?" Harry asks.

"Since I could walk," Niall replies without stopping his movements. "But I guess I was four when I started playing on teams." Harry nods, glancing down at the list of questions he had prepared. They all seem boring now, generic things that anyone could know about Niall. Harry feels the need to know more, why Niall said being out here calms him down, why he doesn't think he's the star of the team, what he does when he can't sleep at night. The last question sounds like a weird thing to ask, but all of a sudden Harry just wants to know everything about the mesmerizing boy in front of him. Somehow he forces himself to continue the interview.

"Why didn't you go straight to the pros? You could have been making the big bucks by now."

Niall laughs, his pink lips stretching wide. Harry follows the blue of his eyes as they follow the ball. "Mum wanted me to get an education, just in case something fell out."

"So you're a mama's boy," Harry muses. Niall gives him a pained expression, but he chuckles endearingly after.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology," Niall answers. Harry nods and falls silent again, trying to think of what to ask next. Niall beats him to it though, kicking the ball up one last time and catching it in his hands.

"Have you ever played football, Harry?" He asks. Harry likes the way his name sounds on Niall's lips.

"I started when I was four also." Harry replies. Niall looks impressed for a moment before Harry continues. "And my career ended when I was five. I was horrible."

"Everyone was horrible when they were four," Niall laughs. "Except for me, that is." Harry can't help but chuckle.

"I'm glad to see your impending fame hasn't gone to your head," Harry teases. Niall snickers and drops the ball on the ground, kicking it towards Harry's feet. 

"Let's see what you got," Niall says. Harry bites his lip and stares down at the ball. To anyone else he would have said absolutely not, but something in the way Niall's smiling at him makes him want to do anything for him. So he sets down his tape recorder and notebook and takes three steps back, trying to remember everything he was intently watching Niall do earlier. He picks up speed as he walks towards the ball, throwing his arm out and kicking his leg forward. The ball hits the side of his foot and careens off to the right, skidding to a stop only ten feet away. Harry hangs his head in shame, but he can't help but smile when Niall starts to clap for him.

"That was impressive," Niall chuckles.

"Told you I was horrible."

"Yeah, but it was cute watching you try," Niall replies, holding Harry's gaze for a moment before his blue eyes shyly drop down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't thinking when he closes the distance between them, when his hands fly up to cup Niall's cheeks and his lips press urgently to the blonde's. He isn't thinking when he pushes Niall back against the row of blue lockers and devours his mouth with his. All he can think about is how good it feels to move his lips against Niall's, how soft his skin is under the pads of his fingers, how Niall smells like clean soap and his hair feels like wet silk.

 

Part 2

  
Harry knows he's got the article finished, he finally got around to asking Niall the other questions he had prepared, but looking over the interview he realizes there's so much he left out, like how Niall's favorite color is green and he plays the guitar and likes to cook, but Harry didn't want to include those things. They're not extremely personal facts, anyone could know, but Harry likes having these secrets about Niall, all of these bits and pieces he's learned about the older boy.

Harry's dragged Zayn along to another one of the team's games, the pair sitting in the bleachers just like they were a week ago, but this time Harry is more focused on the game, more determined to watch Niall this time.

"I thought you had the article finished," Zayn says, showing minimal interest.

"Technically, yes," Harry sighs. "But we still need to get some pictures. Like real pictures, not just shots of him playing." Harry envisions Niall out on the field late at night, something to show how this field really is the center of Niall's universe.

"Then what we doing here?" Zayn demands. Harry shrugs in response.

"Just thought it would be nice to see Niall play," he murmurs, his eyes following the blonde as he trots out onto the field. He can feel Zayn's dark brown eyes trying to read him.

"You like him," Zayn says a moment later.

"No."

"Yeah, you do. You haven't stopped talking about him for the last week." Harry keeps his eyes on the game.

"Shut up."

"You know this interview won't last forever. You'll have to make your move pretty soon." Harry rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his curls.

"Can this heart to heart be over now?" He grunts. Zayn laughs.

"Yeah, go back to watching your boyfriend play." Harry bites his lip to fight back his smile, enjoying the word 'boyfriend' a little too much.

Niall has another terrific game, scoring two of the team's three goals, each time Harry smiles a little wider and has to resist jumping up and down like a maniac everytime the ball hits the back of the net. At one point during the game Niall looks up into the stands, his eyes landing on Harry and his lips stretching into a grin. He lifts up his hand to wave, and Harry practically squeals with delight. Zayn doesn't stop cracking smart remarks during the game, but the curly haired boy notices how much time Zayn spends with the lens of his camera pointed towards the team's goalie, the brown haired scruffy boy Niall called 'Payno' the other day.

"I don't think I'm the only one with a crush," Harry smirks as the game ends. Zayn still has his lens pointed at the players.

"Shove off, I'm getting pictures of your boy," Zayn mutters. "Speaking of which, you should go down and talk to him." Harry breathes in a shaky breath.

"I'm going down there, but don't expect anything. I'm just gonna ask when we can schedule a time to get some pictures. You should come down with me."

"Nah, I'm good," Zayn shrugs. "You go down there and get the love of your life." Zayn leaves him with a pat on the back.

Slowly Harry makes his way down to the field. He's just gonna ask Niall when they could get some pictures, and maybe if he'd like to get a bite to eat after the game? Did that sound too forward? Or too casual? Harry's a mess by the time he reaches the grassy field, to the point that he's lost track of Niall. His eyes dart around the remaining players on the field before he catches sight of a blonde mop of hair making its way into the locker room. Without thinking, Harry's feet carry him to the lockers. He's a reporter, right? He can go in there, for the sake of the story.

The locker room is just as Harry imagined it would be, blue lockers lining either wall, the lights dim and the unmistakeable smell of sweat lingering in the air. It's surprisingly empty, leaving it no problem for Harry to find Niall's locker. Niall's duffel sits outside his locker, his name embroidered on it, but there's no sign of Niall. Somewhere in the distance he hears a shower turn off. Harry takes a seat on a bench and waits for the blonde, scrolling through his phone until he hears his name said.

"Harry?" Niall asks. The curly haired boy's head snaps up, the image he's met with practically knocks the wind out of him. Niall's got just a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest bare and his blonde hair dripping wet. His eyebrows are knit together in confusion. Harry's frozen, his eyes lingering on the flatness of Niall's chest, the small tufts of hair and the lines of Niall's abs, the deep set V-lines that disappear into his towel. It's then Harry remembers he should probably speak.

"Hey, uh good game," Harry sputters. Niall cracks a grin, much to Harry's relief.

"Thanks, man," Niall replies. He walks over to his locker and starts digging around inside. "How's the article going?" He asks.

"Pretty good, I think I've got it finished," Harry replies. Niall nods appreciatively.

"So you're here for...?" Niall asks, gesturing around the locker room puzzled.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if there was a time my friend Zayn could get some pictures of you. For the article." The brown-haired boy explains.

"Was he the one sitting next to you at the game?" Niall asks. Harry's stomach flips over when he realizes that Niall must have been paying pretty good attention to Harry in the stands if he nocticed that.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, tomorrow afternoon?" Niall asks.

"Sounds good," Harry nods slowly. A silent pause follows, and Harry guesses Niall probably wants to change, so he stands up. He didn't get to ask Niall the other thing he wanted to, but Harry's not good with words and Niall really just looks to good for him right now, standing half naked and wet and just plain God-like, so Harry moves to leave.

"Harry, wait!" Niall blurts out as Harry turns to go. Harry's curls bounce as he snaps his head back around. Niall takes a step forward, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I like that you came to watch me play today," Niall murmurs. His voice has dropped to almost a purr, leaving Harry hanging on his every word.

"Oh, uh yeah, it was for the story," Harry mutters nervously. Niall's smirk grows wider.

"You know, if you like me you can tell me," Niall muses. The curly haired boy's eyes widen as he realizes that the two have moved closer, only a foot of space left between them. Niall's watching him smugly, but his blue eyes are wide, vulnerable, waiting for Harry to make his move.

Harry isn't thinking when he closes the distance between them, when his hands fly up to cup Niall's cheeks and his lips press urgently to the blonde's. He isn't thinking when he pushes Niall back against the row of blue lockers and devours his mouth with his. All he can think about is how good it feels to move his lips against Niall's, how soft his skin is under the pads of his fingers, how Niall smells like clean soap and his hair feels like wet silk. His heart beats even harder and he lets out a sigh as Niall's tongue traces over his bottom lip, he almost hadn't realized how Niall's hands are squeezing his waist and his lips are working hungrily against his and everything just feels so  _good._ Both of the boys' breathing is ragged when they finally pull away, their hands remaining on each other as they catch their breath. Niall's cheeks are flushed and his bright blue eyes are right there. Niall reaches up to drag his thumb over Harry's swollen bottom lip.

"Holy shit," the Irish boy breathes. "You really like me, don't you?" Harry feels himself break into a goofy grin.

"No, that was for the story too," he teases. Niall's laugh echoes in the empty locker room.

"Right. So if I ask you out will you right about it in your article?"

"Maybe," Harry smirks. "Depends on how far we go." Niall chuckles and grabs Harry's notebook and pen, scribbling down his address.

"I can't really take you out in public," Niall mutters. "But my roommate Liam will be gone tonight, I'll cook dinner for us." Harry isn't quite sure why they can't go out, but any time he gets to spend with Niall sounds more than perfect right now. The irish boy finishes scribbling down his address and grins up at Harry again.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asks. Harry answers by leaning forward and catching Niall's lips with his, kissing him softly.

"I'll be there."

 *****

Harry breathes in a nervous breath before lifting his hand and knocking on Niall's door. Even if he's not sure if this is an official first date, he certainly feels nervous enough for it to be. He dressed casual, in a t-shirt and jeans, and as Niall opens the door he sees that the irish boy has done the same.

"Hey you," Niall practically giggles when he opens the door. The sound sends a tingle down Harry's spine, which grows into a full out electric shock when Niall steps forward and pecks Harry's lips.

"Kissing on the first date are we, Horan?" Harry teases as he steps into Niall's flat. Niall giggles again.

"Pretty sure we just made out in a locker room two hours ago," Niall reminds him. Harry can't help but blush a bit at the memory. Niall's got dinner almost ready, a pasta dish that might be one of the best things Harry's ever eaten. The two decide to eat on the couch, because Niall's kitchen table is covered in papers and football equipment.

"This is amazing, Ni," Harry says through a full mouth of pasta. The blonde smiles back proudly.

"Thanks, it's one of my mum's recipes." Niall stuffs a large helping of pasta in his mouth.

"Are your parents back in Ireland?" Harry asks.

"Yep. They're divorced, but they're still there. I've got a brother, Greg, too." Harry nods. "What's your family like."

"Mum got remarried a couple of months ago, and I've got a sister."

The boys converse easily while they finish their dinners, covering their families and school and everything else they can think of. It would feel just like a first date if Harry didn't catch Niall making such obvious heart/I want in your pants so bad right now eyes at him, so as soon as Harry sets his plate down Niall's lips are on his, his large hands cupping Harry's face and his legs straddling Harry's waist. Harry chuckles against Niall's lips.

"Are we moving too fast?" Niall breathes. Harry shakes his head no and locks their lips together again for a moment before Niall pulls away again. "Good, because I really like you, Harry. Like really, I might really like you a lot. I like your smile and your curls and how slow you talk but how smart you are." Niall grins and now it's Harry's turn to giggle. Niall's hands are still locked around Harry's neck, his fingers twirling the curls around his fingers. His nose brushes against Harry's when they talk.

"I like you too," Harry breathes. Their lips meet again, tongues mingling as they lose themselves in the other. Harry likes the way Niall's teeth sink gently into his bottom lip, Niall confesses that it's the first time he's made out with anyone since he got his braces off. Finally the boys pull apart to catch their breath, Harry's lips travelling to Niall's neck to press gentle kisses to his skin. 

"Can I ask you something, Ni?" Harry asks against Niall's neck. Niall hums in approval. Harry lifts his head and looks up into Niall's eyes, having to fight the urge to kiss him again.

"How many people know you're gay? Like do the guys on the team know?" He watches as Niall's eyes drop down, his fingers fiddling with Harry's collar. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Harry promises.

"No, it's okay, I should probably tell you," Niall sighs. "That's why I said I couldn't take you out on a real date. It's not that I'm ashamed of it, but I don't know what the guys on the team would do. I don't want it affecting the way they play around me, you know?" Harry nods, running his fingers through Niall's soft bangs. "And I don't want it affecting how any major league teams see me. It's just not the right time to announce it. My two best friends Liam and Louis know, they're both on the team but I know they won't say anything."

Harry can't think of what to say, so he just says "okay." Niall grins a little and presses his lips to Harry's. "But I still want to be something with you," Niall murmurs against his lips.

"Like what?" Harry asks. Niall pulls away, peering shyly into Harry's eyes.

"Boyfriends? Unless it's too soon for that, I don't know. Are you okay with that, because-" Harry cuts Niall's ramble off by molding their lips together.

"I'm more than okay with that, Ni." Harry grins.

*****

Harry bounces nervously on his feet and looks around the field for any sign of his blonde-haired boyfriend, the word sending a chill of excitement through him. Even though he it's only been twelve hours since he last saw him, he left Niall's flat late the night before, he's about to jump out of his skin if he doesn't see him again like now. Zayn chuckles beside him as he sets up his camera.

"A little anxious I see," the dark haired boy teases. The boys have to keep their new relationship a secret, but Niall said it would be alright if Harry told Zayn. The curly-haired boy didn't have much of an option though, Zayn was relentless in his demand for information. "Just please try not to reach down each other's pants while I'm watching," Zayn pleads. Harry responds by delivering a clumsy kick to Zayn's shin. 

It's not long after when Harry catches sight of the blonde walking their way, along with two of his teammates.

"Wait, I thought we were just getting pictures of Niall? Who are those other two?" Zayn asks.

"Two of Niall's friends. Liam and Louis I think he said their names are? I don't think he likes the idea of being the star of the team, so he asked if he could bring some of his teammates along." Zayn nods understandably, but Harry notices the way his dark brown eyes seem to widen as the boys come closer, specifically watching Liam. Harry will give him crap about it later, he decides.

Niall's wearing this sly smile that's so clearly supposed to be translated into  _I really want to kiss you but I can't right now_ , and Harry can't help but return the grin. He likes having this secret, even if everyone else around knows about the two.

"Hi," Harry chuckles once Niall is close. He says screw it to the fact that people are watching and wraps his arm around Niall's waist, pulling him in to peck his forehead. "Ready for some pictures?"

"Have I told you I'm extremely unphotogenic?" Niall asks, his cheeks turning slightly pink from the affection. Harry hums against his forehead.

"Mm, I'm sure that's not true. You're beautiful." Niall gives him a pained expression. "Sorry, handsome," Harry corrects himself.

Niall grins and steps away, gesturing to the other boys. "Harry, this is Liam and Louis. Guys, this is Harry and his friend Zayn." The boys give Harry a polite wave.

"For the record, we just came to meet the boy Niall can't stop talking about," Louis speaks up. "Nice to meet you, Harry." Harry nods and smiles, laughing when Niall tells Louis to shut up. He can tell the boys have been friends for a while.

"And it's nice to meet you too, Zayn," Liam offers. Zayn sputters something out and quickly turns away before anyone can catch him blushing.

*****

The sky above them is overcast, but Zayn still manages to get some good pictures of the blonde as he runs free on the field, kicking the ball around with his teammates. They perfectly catch him doing what he does best, playing football, and Harry loves how natural and happy Niall looks as he does so. Zayn also manages Niall to pose for a few more serious shots, pictures of him standing in the goalie and the middle of the field. After every click of the camera Niall looks over at Harry, like he's searching for some sort of reassurance. Harry makes sure to give him a wide grin every time, which never fails to make Niall light up.

Harry seems to get the approval of Louis and Liam, who stand by his side as Niall has his picture taken. It's clear that the older boys just want Niall happy, and once they see that that's just what Harry wants as well they grow fond of him.

The shoot is wrapping up when Niall and Harry finally have a moment alone, the other three boys kicking around a ball as Niall moseys over to the curly-haired boy, tapping his foot gently against Harry's. Harry responds by grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him close, molding his lips to Niall's. Niall hums into the kiss and squeezes Harry's hips.

"Are you having fun?" Harry asks once they pull apart. Niall's cheeks and lips are flushed a perfect red, as they often are around Harry.

"Yeah, I always have fun with you," Niall chirps. He glances over to the other boys. Liam and Louis like you too, and Liam definitely has a thing for Zayn."

Harry chuckles. "Good, Zayn's been crushing on Liam through his camera lens."

"We should set them up," Niall muses, wagging his eyebrows rather adorably.

"We'll give them a week," Harry concedes. "And then we'll step in for intervention."

"Deal," Niall giggles, pulling their lips together again. They're interrupted a few moments later by the other boys' whistling and shouting.

"I'll kill them," Niall growls.

"Nah, they're your friends," Harry breathes. "We can assume this later though, right?"

"Definitely," Niall rushes. "Yes, please. But at your place, Liam will be around tonight."

Harry likes the thought of Niall at his flat, so he presses one more kiss to Niall's nose, giggling along with the Irish boy as they go back to join the other guys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got excited about this chapter and decided to just write it today :) I'd love to see your comments! Look for part three in the next couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been watching Niall out of the corner of his eye all night, admiring the way his eyes light up and seem to dance when he talks, how that adorable dimple in his left cheek is highlighted when he smiles, the way his thin lips form clumsy words around his accent. He can't help but feel protective over the almost child-like boy sitting next to him. If he could he would wrap his arms around the smaller boy's frame and pull him close, press his lips to his ear and promise him that as long as they're together everything is alright, that he'll stick with him through everything, every little bump and turn and long day and pointless argument.

 

 

Part 3

  
Harry wakes to a familiar weight on his chest, wisps of soft blonde hair tickling his chin and deep, even snores filling the room. He glances down to find Niall pressed against him, the smaller boy's head resting on Harry's chest, Niall's arm thrown around his waist and their legs entwined. Even though it's almost become a familiar sight to wake up with Niall now, Harry can't help but grin stupidly and press a kiss to Niall's head. Over the last two weeks the boys have developed a bit of a routine. Both boys go to class each morning, texting each other every random stupid thing they can think of. After class, Niall heads to practice and Harry goes home or to the library to do homework, counting down the minutes until Niall shows up at his door. A couple of times they've had dinner at Niall's flat, but with Liam being around it doesn't give the boys quite enough privacy. Plus the last time they were there they may have walked in on Liam and Zayn getting cozy, and after that both boys decided it was probably better if they stuck to being at Harry's place. After they've eaten dinner (or after Harry's eaten half of his and Niall eats everything else), Niall pulls out his homework for about five minutes, quickly abandoning it to pull himself onto Harry's lap and attaching their lips together.

Harry likes how eager Niall is, how every second of the day he feels wanted, maybe even needed, how Niall just wants more and more of everything Harry has, more of his kisses, his touch, his words of reassurance and the secrets they share late at night. Harry isn't used to having such a connection with anyone, all of his previous relationships seemed to be missing that indescribable bond that makes everything so easy, but being with Niall just comes so easily to him, even if he's not sure if he'll ever get used to the way his stomach erupts in butterflies and fireworks whenever Niall kisses him. He has that similar feeling now as he looks down at Niall sleeping peacefully on top of him. Harry shifts to stretch out his back, feeling how Niall's body moves underneath him. Harry takes one quick glance down and remembers that Niall hadn't opted to put boxers back on after they finished last night, he was really much too used to sleeping naked, although Harry didn't have too many complaints about that. The curly-haired boy is mulling over waking Niall up with a fun surprise when Niall's blue eyes flutter open.

Niall lets out a sleepy moan and rolls over in Harry's arms, burying his face into the crook of the younger boy's neck. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Harry chuckles. Niall groans in response. With football practice and school every day, the blonde definitely isn't as much of a morning person as Harry. The brunette trails his fingers up and down Niall's spine while the bonde presses sleepy kisses to Harry's neck. Everything is perfect like this, the early morning sun shining through the window and Niall's body warm and bare against Harry's. They could lay like this forever, Harry's pretty sure.

A few minutes later a problem arises.

"I have to pee," Niall mutters. Harry shakes his head and chuckles.

"Thank you for not ruining the moment, Ni," he replies sarcastically. Niall sits up and plants a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry promises, not so sneakily catching a peek of Niall scampering away completely nude. The curly haired boy relaxes back against the pillows, grinning stupidly when he realizes that they smell like Niall's shampoo. Niall returns a few minutes later, this time actually wearing shorts. Harry notices how Niall walks with a slight hitch in his step, a detail that fills the younger boy with maybe just a little pride.

"Sore?" He chuckles, loving the way Niall's face flushes a little.

"Yeah, which means I have an even harder practice coming up later today, thanks for that," Niall snaps. Harry throws his head back and laughs, but he's quickly shut up when the blonde straddles his hips and crashes their lips together. Niall's got his hands pressed to Harry's chest, his fingertips roaming the smooth skin while their lips work together lazily. Harry lets out a muffled groan when Niall's hands run down his stomach, tracing the lines that dip into his boxers. Niall's got some sort of fascination with Harry's torso and stomach, taking every opportunity he can to run his hands down it or press kisses to the soft skin there, to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and rest his head on the younger boy's shoulder. 

Niall nuzzles into Harry's neck when they pull apart, his hand still resting on the younger boy's stomach. "You're awfully cuddly, you know that?" Harry chuckles. Niall hums against his neck.

"Got a problem with that, Styles?" Harry rolls over so they're both on their sides, laying towards each other, their noses just an inch from the other's.

"Not at all. Just a bit surprising that my jock boyfriend likes to cuddle," Harry teases. Niall's face scrunches up in that adorable twist Harry loves.

"Is that all you think of me as? A jock?" The blonde asks softly. Harry's heart sinks a bit at Niall's puzzled expression. He hadn't meant anything serious by it, but it seems to have hit some sort of nerve in Niall.

"No, of course not baby," Harry hushes him, pressing his lips to Niall's forehead, the tip of his nose, and the corner of his mouth, everywhere he can find until Niall's smiling again. "You're so much more than that. You're smart and funny and beautiful and probably better than me after that remark. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Niall assures him. "Just making sure." Harry presses his lips against Niall's and quickly changes the subject, dropping his head back on his pillow and threading his fingers through Niall's hair.

"Did I tell you Zayn wants to ask Liam out?"

"No," Niall smirks. "But considering what we walked in on at my place last week I could have guessed."

Harry chuckles. "Yeah, well he mentioned having a double date type thing, if you're interested." Niall's eyes drop from Harry's, fiddling with a string poking up in the sheets. "I know you're worried about getting caught, but we could be careful, right? Hold hands under the table, sneak off to the bathroom to make out instead of doing it in public?"

Niall giggles a bit. "Alright, but please try to stay out of my pants until we're home, Styles." Harry presses his lips to his temple.

"I'll try." Silence falls between the two boys, Harry knows it will be for just a bit longer before Niall has to get up and go to class.

"Hey Ni?" Harry murmurs.

"Yeah?"

Harry continues to work his fingers through Niall's hair. "What do you think would happen if the guys on the team found out about you being gay?" He feels Niall stiffen in his arms, he holds him a little tighter.

"Probably nothing," Niall sighs. "But I don't know, you know? I shouldn't be so scared, but there aren't many gay athletes out there, what if it hurts my chances of getting signed somewhere?"

"It won't though," Harry replies. "You're a great player, that's all that matters."

"Maybe," Niall mutters. "But I don't want to be treated differently. After I'm signed to a team, then it'll be okay." Harry bites his lip, wanting to tell Niall how he'd like to have a public relationship with him, how he just wants him all to himself, more than he already has him. Niall takes Harry's hand and presses his lips to his palm and he changes his mind.

"I'll be here for you, whatever you decide to do," he murmurs. Niall smiles into his palm.

"I know you will, thank you babe." The blonde sits up, his blue eyes shining brightly. Harry gives him a weak smile. Niall lowers himself down so his lips brush Harry's. "I like you a lot, you know," he smirks.

"I know," Harry giggles, already broken down by Niall's cuteness. Niall's lips press to Harry's for just a moment.

"I need to get going. Class and stuff," the older boy groans, rolling out of bed and grabbing his things.

"Tease." Harry grumbles.

*****

Niall's left for class and Harry is still in bed, his first class isn't until that afternoon. Grabbing his laptop, he opens the screen and finds the article he wrote about Niall still up, there's still a week before it'll be pusblished He reads the first line before he gets an idea. Opening up a new document, Harry's fingers seem to move across the keys without him thinking, his thoughts flowing from him naturally. In less than an hour he has a completely new article, one about being gay in sports, the stigma Niall might face when he comes out to his team. He's not sure where all of this comes from, somewhere inside of him that's just trying to figure out what Niall is feeling. Harry's always been comfortable with himself, but he knows Niall has his doubts and insecurities. He's not ashamed of anything, he's made it clear to Harry that he couldn't be happier, but still Harry worries. Reading over the article one more time, Harry hits save and closes out, unsure of what he'll do with it.

*****

Niall's leg is bouncing in his seat, his hand holding Harry's as he gazes out the window and sings softly along with the radio.

"You never told me you could sing," Harry murmurs, smirking over at the blonde as he drives.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Styles," Niall chuckles. "Although I wouldn't really call it singing."

"Good thing we're going on our secret first official date, we can get to know each other better."

"I think we know each other fairly well. And it's a double date," Niall corrects him.

"And we'll be on our best behavoir," Harry nods.

"I like you," the blonde giggles, bringing Harry's knuckles up to his lip. "It's gonna be hard keeping my hands off you for the next two hours." Harry's heart lurches forward, he considers just turning around and driving Niall straight back to his flat, where they could spend all night with their hands on each other. Instead he pulls into a parking spot outside of the bar they're meeting Zayn and Liam at.

"We've still got a few minutes," Harry murmurs, not wasting any time in leaning over and cupping Niall's face in his hands, crushing their lips together as Niall lets out a muffled squeak of approval. Niall clumsily pulls the taller boy over so he's straddling his waist and deepening their kiss, both boys quickly losing track of time.

By the time Harry and Niall stumble out of the car they're ten minutes late, Niall's cheeks slightly flushed and Harry's hair a little wilder than usual, nothing he can't fix by running his hands through his curls a few times. He pokes Niall's red cheek as they enter the restaurant, giggling when Niall tries to bat his hand away.

 *****

"I'm serious, I woke up and all of my boxer shorts were missing! Stolen right out of my room!" Liam protests. Harry laughs at the way his hands gesture wildly, Zayn is also laughing fondly at his date. Harry glances over at Niall, whose head is tilted back as he laughs. Under the table Harry reaches over and squeezes the blonde's knee.

"I have a theory on who took them," Liam continues, narrowing his eyes at Niall. Niall puts his drink down and gapes back at his teammate.

"What are you looking at me for? I told you, it was the Tommo who took them!" 

"Whatever," Liam rolls his eyes. Harry's not sure how the group got on this story, but it makes him happy to look over at Zayn and see so much warmth and admiration radiating off of him. Harry takes a sip of his drink and peers over at Niall, who smiles gleefully back at him. When they first got to the restaurant, Niall was a bit paranoid of being caught, he probably glanced around the bar every thirty seconds until Harry hooked his ankle with his under the table, silently reminding Niall that everything is alright.

Harry has been watching Niall out of the corner of his eye all night, admiring the way his eyes light up and seem to dance when he talks, how that adorable dimple in his left cheek is highlighted when he smiles, the way his thin lips form clumsy words around his accent. He can't help but feel protective over the almost child-like boy sitting next to him. If he could he would wrap his arms around the smaller boy's frame and pull him close, press his lips to his ear and promise him that as long as they're together everything is alright, that he'll stick with him through everything, every little bump and turn and long day and pointless argument, but he isn't sure if Niall is there yet considering he's the one who needs the relationship to be secret. He's lost in thought when he catches Niall staring back at him, one of his blue eyes dropping in a wink when Niall nudges his elbow against Harry's, his lips still pulled back in that infectious smile that Harry knows he'll follow to the ends of the earth and back.

*****

The next day Harry finds himself back at the football field, watching as Niall trots up and down the field, easily dodging defenders as he makes his way to the goal for the first time that game. The other team had a pretty good defender that was giving Niall trouble, but the blonde's endless energy seems to be winning out as he approaches the goal and delivers a final solid kick to the ball, sending it right into the back of the net. Harry jumps to his feet and yells along with the rest of the crowd, beaming back at Niall when he looks up into the crowd and gives Harry that smile that says that goal was just for him. Zayn is giving him a smug smile when he sits back down.

"You did the same thing everytime Liam saved a goal," Harry reminds him. Zayn shrugs and lifts his camera to catch a few more shots of his new boyfriend standing in the goalie's box. The game ends shortly after with a score of 1-0, and Harry and Zayn make their way down the bleachers.

"I think Liam and I are gonna go grab a bite to eat, you two want to join us?" Zayn asks.

"Nah, I'm just gonna head back to my place and Niall will come over when he's finished," Harry replies, grinning at the thought of their after-game routine, Niall walking in Harry's door already exhausted, lounging around and talking until Niall falls asleep with his head in the curly haired boy's lap while he plays with Niall's hair.

"Alright, see you later then," Zayn chuckles, knowing he's already lost Harry in his daydream. Harry says his goodbye and walks the short distance from campus back to his apartment, barely getting back and throwing some dinner in the microwave before Niall's familiar knock comes at the door, earlier than it normally does. His stomach does the familiar fluttering when he opens the door and Niall is grinning back at him, still dressed in his playing jersey.

"You're early," Harry grins as Niall steps forward and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, well I decided after the team meeting to skip the shower. That way we could just do that here," Niall explains with a playful smirk.

"We?" Harry stammers, using all of his self control not to just drag Niall off to the bathroom right then. Niall steps forward and brushes his lips against Harry's.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Niall murmurs into the kiss. Harry giggles and lets Niall lead him to the bathroom even thought it's his apartment. Harry already showered that morning, so once both boys are stripped and steam is billowing out of the shower he focuses on making Niall feel good, running his hands through his blonde hair and massaging the wash cloth into his back, meanwhile appreciating every curve and line that makes up his perfect boyfriend. Meanwhile Niall is humming a soft song above the sound of the water, his eyes closing and his head resting on Harry's shoulder. It doesn't take long after Niall is clean for their lips to meet and their hands to travel and before Harry knows it he's got Niall pinned against the shower wall, his gasps and moans muffled when he nibbles into the taller boy's shoulder, Harry's own breathing shallow as both boys come down from their highs. Niall lifts his head and peers up with crystal clear blue eyes into Harry's, his lips a dark pink and slightly swollen, his body perfectly molded to Harry's, and right then the taller boy has such a powerful urge to say "I love you" that he just freezes. Has it been long enough to say that? Is it the right moment? What would Niall say? Niall's staring up at him with some sort of similar amazement, but Harry lets the moment slip away with a twinge of regret, presses his lips to Niall's nose and lets his hands run down Niall's arms. Niall steps out of the shower and grabs a towel, wrapping it around Harry before grabbing one for himself, stealing a few cheeky kisses in the process.

After they've both changed and Niall's collapsed on Harry's couch, Harry goes back to the dinner he'd abandoned when Niall came in.

"Hey Haz, can I use your computer for a second?" Niall asks over the hum of the microwave. Harry gives him a nod and goes back to watching the plate turn behind the glass as it heats. He's formulating another way to tell Niall what he wanted to say in the shower, when he'll have another perfect moment to confess it. It's not crazy to love someone so soon, and surely Niall feels a similar way, they've been inseperable for over three weeks now. Maybe if Niall knew how much Harry cared about him he wouldn't feel such anxiety over coming out to his team. Harry's practicing saying the words as he carries the finished plates over to Niall, his attention immediately shifting when Niall looks up at him with a frown.

"What is it?" Harry asks, immediately concerned with the hurt that's splayed across Niall's features.

"What's this?" Niall asks softly, turning the laptop to reveal the piece Harry wrote the other day, about the stigma over being gay in sports. He forgot he left it up on his screen.

Harry clears his throat. "Oh, that was just something I threw together the other day. It's not any good." Niall frowns and goes back to scanning the article.

"Is this about me?"

Harry sighs and sits down next to Niall, wanting to reach out to him but unsure of how to do it. "No. Well, kind of. I just wanted to understand it better I guess? I thought maybe I could help you through it?"

"Or you just wanted to out me for your story, just so you had something to write about?" Niall snaps. "Is that what your 'article' is really about?"

"What? Niall, no," Harry stammers, but it doesn't seem to be doing enough. He doesn't know how Niall could be jumping to these conclusions, or why his throat is constricting and everything is becoming hazy, but Niall is standing up and moving away from him, so he stands up also.

"Do you know what will happen if you publish this?" Niall asks, his voice near to shouting. "Everyone is gonna treat me differently! I've had enough of that from my family and my other friends!" He takes a deep breath. "I thought you were gonna support me, that you'd be there no matter what, and now you're throwing me out there when I'm clearly not ready! You told me you'd always be there for me, Harry." Niall's voice has dropped to a murmur, his eyes finally meeting Harry's, the clear blue of them now clouded and far away.

"Niall, I wasn't going to publish that," Harry tries to explain, his voice sounding weak as well. "Honestly. I have the other article ready to go, I don't know why I wrote that one, okay? But I would never force you into something. Maybe I don't understand all of your insecurities, but I respect them." Niall's eyes drop from his, focusing on the ground.

"I'm gonna go," Niall murmurs. "I need to think by myself for a bit." Tears have finally begun to drip down Harry's cheeks as Niall moves to the door, the curly haired boy trying to step in front of him but not making it in time.

"Please, Niall, don't go," he pleads. "I'll make it all better, I'll delete that article, I'll forget I ever thought about it. Please stay." Niall's eyes are swimming with tears as well.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Harry," he says. "I just need some time."

"You promise?" Harry asks. He's not ready to lose Niall yet, he's never supposed to lose him. He can't help but think if he'd said those three words earlier they wouldn't be doing this, that Niall would want to listen to what Harry has to say, that they would have some sort of better understanding of the whole thing, but Niall's moving away and it's too late.

"I promise. Just for tonight." Harry bites his lip and moves forward to kiss Niall, but he's gone before he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roller coaster of emotion there, but I hope you appreciated all of the fluff that preceded it. The fourth and final part will be up in the next few days, thank you all so much for your nice comments and what not :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're really okay with this?" Harry asks. "I don't want to push you, Niall. You mean so much to me." Niall quirks an eyebrow and lifts his chin a bit, bringing his lips closer to Harry's.
> 
> "How much?" He asks softly. A giggle bursts through Harry's lips because he knows exactly what Niall is doing, teasing him.
> 
> "Everything," Harry breathes. Niall snickers and finally closes the distance between their lips, letting out a soft moan of approval when Harry responds eagerly, moving his lips and tongue against Niall's like it's been months since the last time they did this. Niall has his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders, their bodies becoming molded together as the boys start to sway slightly in the middle of the field. It's nice being carefree like this, living so openly with Niall, it's what he's wanted all along. 
> 
> Niall is what he's wanted all along.

 

Part 4

  
Harry doesn't sleep that night. His bed feels cold and unfamiliar without the Irish boy sleeping next to him, snoring lightly in his ear. He tosses and turns, staring at his phone through blurry eyes and wondering if Niall would be awake to answer his call. He doesn't call though, because Niall promised they would talk tomorrow, and he'll do anything for Niall right now. Niall could ask him to quit school and run away with him and Harry wouldn't even bat an eye before he was out the door. He indulges himself in this daydream for a bit, abandoning everything and immersing himself in Niall, living everyday just to see that crooked, bright-eyed smile, but it doesn't last long before he rolls over in bed and comes up empty-handed, with no Niall to cuddle into.

He's not sure how, but somehow Harry's finally able to fall asleep, catching a few hours of sleep before the mid-morning sun wakes him, his red and swollen eyes opening to find that Niall is still absent. He quickly grabs his phone from the empty space next to him and checks it for messages, coming up with nothing. He rolls over and abandons the bed to take a shower, quickly becoming acutely aware of how many signs of Niall are around him, his clothes littering the floor, his shampoo in the shower, a few of his books on the nightstand. He has to remind himself that Niall's only been gone for about twelve hours, but he feels so lost and disconnected when he knows somewhere out there Niall must be feeling the same way.

*****

The day creeps by slowly, Harry gets nothing done except for alternating between staring at his phone and the door, waiting for any word from Niall. He doesn't want to push him, he wants to trust that Niall will come back to him, no matter how long it takes. His patience starts to run thin around dinner time though, as he picks at the leftover mac and cheese he heated up, the silence in the flat beginning to choke him, so he abandons his dinner and heads out the door. He's unsure of where Niall is at, so he stops by Niall and Liam's flat first. He knocks on the door and slumps against the door frame, his heart lurching when the door opens, but it sinks again when it's only Liam.

"Hey, Harry," Liam greets him with a warm smile. He hears Louis greet him loudly from somewhere back in the apartment, Harry can only respond with a weak smile.

"Have you seen Niall?" He asks.

"He was here earlier today, but he left a while ago," Liam shrugs. "Is something wrong?" Harry sighs.

"I just need to talk to him. I'll let you know if I find him," he promises, giving both boys a quick goodbye. Turning away, Harry slumps against the wall outside the flat, pulling his phone out. He's just about to give Niall a call when a text message from him pops up on the screen.

_Ni: at the practice field. can you come by?_

Harry stuffs his phone back in his pocket and heads to the fields. He probably should have known that that's where Niall would be, that he would escape to the place he loves most. He makes the short walk to the fields, looking down at his feet and focusing on the even rhythm of his steps until the pavement turns into soft grass and he knows he's reached the practice fields. Harry looks up and immediately spots Niall in the middle of the field, juggling a ball with his feet, keeping his gaze cast downward at the ground. Harry wonders what Niall's eyes look like, if the perfect blue of them is clouded and rimmed with red like his eyes are, or if they're clear and carefree like Harry likes them. Harry doesn't have to wonder for much longer when Niall's head snaps up, his eyes meeting Harry's from across the field. The ball falls to the ground and Harry takes a step forward, walking towards Niall. He stops a couple of feet in front of the blonde.

"I knew you would find me here," Niall chuckles, but his smile wavers a bit at the end. Harry shrugs, unsure of what Niall wants him to say. Niall runs a hand through his dishevled locks.

"I'm sorry I left last night," Niall murmurs. Harry purses his lips and looks down at his feet because for some reason he thinks he's going to end up crying, whether this turns out good or bad.

"It's okay, Niall," he begins, but Niall cuts him off.

"It's not okay," Niall insists, shaking his head. "I was exhausted after our game and I left without thinking and that must have made you feel horrible, and I shouldn't have ever done that to you. I'm sorry." Niall looks up at him with watery blue eyes and a crinkled brow, his shoulders slumped forward, making him look even smaller. Harry reaches forward instinctively and wraps his arms around Niall's shoulders, pulling him into his chest and burying his face into Niall's hair, rubbing his hands down Niall's back when he makes a small sniffling noise.

"I was thinking about what you wrote though," Niall murmurs into his neck. Harry pulls away and drops his hands down to hold onto Niall's waist.

"I won't turn it in to be published, Ni, I promise," Harry rushes. Niall places his fingers against Harry's lips, silencing him.

"I think you should publish it," Niall finishes. Harry stares back in disbelief. 

"You did a really good job on it," Niall continues. "Have I ever told you how good of a writer you are? You're incredible, but that's beside the point. The whole time I was gone last night I just missed you so much, and I don't ever want to miss you that much ever again. I know it's only been what, a month since we started dating?"

"A month on Thursday," Harry edges in. Niall cracks a grin.

"But I don't want to be apart from you again. And I know if I keep trying to hide this part of me it's only going to come between us." Niall steps closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You're sure? It doesn't have to be this way," Harry reminds him. 

Niall shrugs. "We'll just stop hiding, and you can publish the article. The season is almost over, it'll be alright." Harry blinks back a couple of times at the way Niall is grinning like he just made everyting right in the world.

"You're really okay with this?" Harry asks. "I don't want to push you, Niall. You mean so much to me." Niall quirks an eyebrow and lifts his chin a bit, bringing his lips closer to Harry's.

"How much?" He asks softly. A giggle bursts through Harry's lips because he knows exactly what Niall is doing, teasing him.

"Everything," Harry breathes. Niall snickers and finally closes the distance between their lips, letting out a soft moan of approval when Harry responds eagerly, moving his lips and tongue against Niall's like it's been months since the last time they did this. Niall has his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders, their bodies becoming molded together as the boys start to sway slightly in the middle of the field. It's nice being carefree like this, living so openly with Niall, it's what he's wanted all along. 

Niall is what he's wanted all along.

*****

Harry and Zayn are waiting by the stadium, leaning against the brick walls outside of the locker room and chatting aimlessly about the upcoming holiday. Excitement over the team's win still buzzes around them, both boys holding onto lingering images of watching their boyfriend's play that make them grin. Liam is the first to appear from the locker room, his hair slicked back from the shower and his bag thrown over his shoulder. Zayn straightens up, his face lighting up further when Liam throws an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into a hug, both boys murmuring words that are unintelligible to Harry. Harry clears his throat when their lips meet, somewhat teasing.

"Good game, Liam," Harry grins when the boys separate. "We're still going out to celebrate later, right?" Liam glances at Zayn, who nods in agreement.

"I guess so," Liam chuckles. "Make sure you tell Niall congratulations for me when you see him." Harry isn't given a chance to ask what he's talking about before the boys are walking away, leaving Harry to wait for Niall. Another minute passes before he hears the door swing open, a flash of blonde hair turning the corner and rushing towards him. Niall's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are a wild, sparkling blue, bubbling with excitement as he launches himself into Harry's arms. Harry's just able to squeak out a "hey!" before Niall's lips crash against his, kissing him quickly before pulling away, both boys slightly breathless.

"What's got you all worked up?" Harry demands, giggling along with the blonde.

"There were some scouts at that game! A couple pro teams want me to play for them!" Niall babbles.

Harry wraps the smaller boy in a hug, rocking him back and forth. "That's great, Ni!" Niall buries his face into Harry's neck.

"Obviously there are some details to be worked out, but we'll get that done later."

"We can still celebrate it though," Harry grins.

"Yes, of course," Niall nods excitedly. Harry pulls back and rests his forehead on Niall's, staring lovingly into the boy's bright blue eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Ni," he breathes. Niall giggles and purses his lips together to brush them against Harry's.

"I love you," Niall replies. The boys have shared those three words already, but they cut through Harry like a knife, leaving him a melted puddle of warmth and happiness and fluttery feelings. He could write novels, pages after pages of these feelings, but he keeps it simple, three words shared just between the two of them.

"I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the cheesiest ending ever! This story probably should have been done in three parts instead of four because this one was so short, but I just sort of wanted to wrap it up. This is the first chaptered fic I've ever written, so I hope it wasn't horrible!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first part of four of this work! Thank you for reading, I hope you come back and read the other parts! I'll try to get one done each week, so expect part two sometime in the next week. The other parts should turn out longer than this one. Thanks again! :)


End file.
